Left Out
by Ilyusha
Summary: G1. Slash. Feeling left out is a feeling Prowl is not accustomed to. And he is determined not to be left out again. Sideswipe feels exactly the same. Except then Jazz and Sunstreaker begin to feel left out. And Red Alert wants to be left out!


Rating: NC-17  
Series: G1  
Pairings: Sunstreaker/Prowl, Sideswipe/Prowl, Sunstreaker/Jazz, Sideswipe/Jazz, Sideswipe/Jazz/Sunstreaker/Prowl, established Jazz/Prowl... and unsurprisingly, there's Red Alert/Inferno too.  
Summary: Feeling left out is a feeling Prowl is not accustomed to. And he is determined not to be left out again. Sideswipe feels exactly the same. Except then Jazz and Sunstreaker begin to feel left out. And Red Alert wants to be left out!  
Warnings: Insinuations to mech smex  
Disclaimer: As per usual, the good things in life are not mine to have, but belong to someone else... in this case Hasbro, Takara and IDW and anyone else I've forgotten…  
Feedback makes friends. Flames dealt with by the masters of paranoia and fire, Red Alert and Inferno  
Authors Notes: The last in the series. My eternal thanks to sbx for putting out the short little fic that started this all! Thanks for sticking with me guys.  
I know, it's short, but if I spend any more time trying to finish this, I'll never get it done!  
Follows on from Dream Machine, Loss of Control, Undeniable and Revenge is a Dish Best Served... On a Porsche

* * *

"Damn he looks good like that." Sideswipe spoke as soon as they entered the room. Jazz was sprawled out on the floor, cooling fans working overtime to cool down his overheated chassis. Prowl knelt down next to him, briefly checking him over, but being careful not to touch him. It wouldn't do to alert him to their presence.

"He's offline." Prowl announced quietly.

"So's Sunstreaker. Well frag. What are we going to do now?"

"Wait for them to online."

"How's that going to solve our little… problem?" Sideswipe asked, cocking his head and staring at Prowl before continuing. "Dunno about you, but I seriously want some action." He moved from next to Sunstreaker to stand in front of Prowl as he spoke, a predatory smile on his faceplates. Prowl had enough time to process the sentence before he found himself being jerked to his feet and kissed soundly. The only sound he could make was a strangled whimper that quickly turned into a soft moan. Primus, Sideswipe was a talented kisser. His own fingers curled against Sideswipe's plating, smoothing again across the warrior's chassis, memories of their previous encounter leading his fingers towards Sideswipe's headlights. At the first touch, the warrior's knees buckled and he dragged them both to the floor.

Hands, lips and glossa roamed across heated plating, all thoughts of revenge gone as they indulged in their feelings, electricity arcing through their circuits, driving them closer and closer to overload. As Sideswipe moved his hands to stroke Prowl's doorwings, he suddenly found them held in a firm grip.

"Oh no ya don't." Jazz's lilting voice sounded close to his audios and he snapped optics he didn't remember turning off online. Inches away from him Prowl was held fast in Sunstreaker's arms, writhing against the larger 'bot as Sunstreaker's hands caressed his chestplates.

"I love watching the look on his face as he overloads." Jazz let go of Sideswipe's wrists, ghosting his own hands over the warrior's chassis before Sideswipe twisted, pulling Jazz down to his level.

"First you get your own back by throwing your bonds right open, then you stop us from enjoying ourselves." He growled, crushing his lips to Jazz's.

"Hey now, who said we was stopping ya? Maybe we just wanted to join in too?" Jazz managed once he pulled away from Sideswipe.

"Nothing worse than onlining and seeing your brother and the tactician making out." Sunstreaker added, running his hands along the edge of Prowl's doorwings. The noise he made as he arched into Sunstreaker's hands had them all momentarily speechless before he moaned again, urging them all into action.

88088088088088088

Three pairs of hands scrabbled for purchase on the black and white frame, inching ever closer to transformation seams and sensory clusters buried under plating. They were all determined to be the first to cause Prowl to make that delightful noise.

He twisted and writhed in their grip, simultaneously trying to move away from the wandering hands and push closer to them.

Hands slicked across plating, dipping into seams, teasing wires and sensor nodes. Breathy moans and gasps filled the air, just audible above their revving engines, the deeper throaty tones of the Lamborghini engines sounding in counterpoint to the whine of Datsun and Porsche engines.

Metal scraped across metal, the sound more erotic than irritating. Sunstreaker made no comment as white hands scratched lines into his finish, too lost in his own pleasure to care. Jazz had Sideswipe arching as he ran talented hands down the seam where Sideswipe's jetpack joined to his back.

Fingers found their way into seams, twisting and teasing the wires beneath, stroking sensory nodes, sending pulses of pleasure through rapidly overheating systems. They writhed against one another, arching against which ever chassis happened to be closer. Moans and gasps and cooling systems whirring frantically were the only sounds that could be heard.

88088088088088088

"Red? Whatcha doing? I got a weird message from Prime…" Inferno trailed off at the sight in front of him. Displayed on the screens was the inside of Jazz's quarters, currently occupied by Jazz, Sunstreaker, Prowl and Sideswipe.

"See see see! They're all at it!" Red Alert uncurled from his chair long enough to jab a finger at the screen.

"Yeah… I can see that…" Inferno drawled, coming to stand behind Red Alert's chair, leaning in to get a better look. "Yanno, I didn't know Prowl were that flexible…"

"Don't, no… not looking!" Red Alert offlined optics and curled up further in his chair. Inferno placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have ta watch them ya know…"

"I need to know! I can't stand not knowing!"

"Heh, next thing you'll be askin' ta join them…" That had Red Alert uncurling and twisting in his chair to face Inferno.

"No." He declared vehemently.

"Good, I ain't sharing ya with anyone." Red Alert smiled briefly before turning back round to face the monitors, twitching.

"Switch 'em off Red."

"I…"

"Switch 'em off Red an' we'll go see if we can't make you make those sorta noises…"

The Security Room went dark as power to all the monitors was cut off.


End file.
